


Baby's in Black

by elsiebubbles



Series: Penny Lane [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly on top, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's family is away and Sherlock gets to see that little something Molly bought in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's in Black

Sherlock knew immediately that Molly was hiding something from him, he just could not deduce what. When he picked her up after camp the Monday after her return he could see it on her face. But, he reasoned, it was not serious or troubling… If it were he would see it without really paying attention. No, this was something of little true importance that she would tell him about later, when she was ready. For now, he was interested only in whisking his Molly off into their field and turning her into a babbling, incoherent mess, if only for a few minutes.

* * *

 

When Friday rolled around Molly had skipped to meet Sherlock and launched herself into his arms. He could only gasp as she ground herself against him while kissing his cheek and ear playfully.

“I have a surprise for you,” she purred as she pulled herself from him. Sherlock kept his arms around her waist a moment longer to brush his lips against hers. He knew there was a smug expression on his face when he pulled away – deducing as he had that she had some sort of news for him.

“What kind of surprise?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and beginning to walk.

“My family is away tonight and tomorrow night.”

Sherlock grinned down at her, “Is that an invitation to spend that time with you?”

“Why yes. Yes it is.”

“You and I? Alone in your home?”

“I know,” Molly replied, nudging Sherlock with her hip, “It sounds awful, but I think we can tolerate each other’s company if you come over after dinner.”

“After dinner?” Sherlock complained.

“Yes, after dinner. That’ll give my parents time to leave and me time to get ready.”

“Get ready?”

“You asked me to keep plush toys from staring at you, I’m only being courteous.”

“Very well,” Sherlock conceded with a smile, “After dinner.”

* * *

 

Sherlock knew his parents’ eyes were fixed on him and his constantly moving limbs. He was restless and had an hour until he could go to Molly’s house. He also knew what his parents were thinking.

“I’m not high; you can stop trying to see my pupils and exchanging ‘knowing’ looks.”

“Then what the devil is wrong with you?” his father asked, mystified.

“Nothing! I’m… Bored.”

His parents exchanged another look and went back to their dinners. Sherlock could only scowl into his plate and wait until seven o’clock.

After several long minutes of silence, Sherlock spoke again, “I won’t be home this weekend.”

“Where are you going?” his mother asked sharply, “What about the strawberries?”

“Picking ended today, it’s over. I’m going to Wiggins’ and in the morning we’re going to London.”

“What’s in London?”

He considered telling her something obvious: Buckingham Palace, perhaps the Queen. He thought better of it, “There is an exhibition at one of the museums. Corpses and the like.”

Sherlock watched his mother raise an eyebrow and could see her disbelief, but ultimately her decision to drop the topic.

* * *

 

At a quarter to seven o’clock, Sherlock left his parents and made the short journey to Molly’s.

He hadn’t needed to knock; Molly was opening the door before he reached it, a smile on her face. Sherlock returned her smile, it seemed it was infectious, and followed her into the large house.

They stood in the entryway for a few moments, unsure of what to do with their total, complete, and guaranteed privacy. Finally, Molly pulled him into the sitting room, pushing him into a large plush chair before settling on top of him. Sherlock groaned as her mouth pressed to his. He wrapped his arms around her, one about her waist, the other her shoulders.

Sherlock eventually lost track of their kiss. He stopped thinking, stopped calculating, and instead focused on Molly. He focused on her soft lips moving over his skin, her chest pressed to his. He focused on the feel of her body under his hands, concealed only by her shirt, and the soft firmness of her bottom as his hands roamed about. Sherlock let himself growl as Molly ground her pelvis against his and coaxed mewls and breathy moans from her using his hands, lips, and teeth. In short: it was heaven, _she_ was heaven. And when she broke away from him, when her lips were no longer in reach of his, he was disappointed. Sherlock knew the look in his eyes must have been desperate. Molly smiled down at him, seeming sympathetic to his plight, “Ready for dessert?” she murmured.

“Oh, God yes.”

They hurried up the stairs and into her room together. However, when Sherlock pulled off his shirt, Molly stepped away.

“Get undressed,” she said huskily, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He looked after her before following her direction. She probably needed the loo, he reasoned. He stripped and sat on her bed feeling decidedly out of place, though slightly relieved Molly had put her plush toys away. He wondered idly if she felt out of place in his room. Certainly not anymore…

He was pulled from his pondering by the sound of Molly clearing her throat. He looked up to find her standing just inside her door, decorated in black fabric. Sherlock felt his mouth fall open momentarily before quickly gaining control of himself once more. Well, control of _most_ of himself.

Molly walked closer to Sherlock, her body language somewhat unsure but purposeful, “What do you think?”

“You…” Sherlock managed before clearing his throat. His eyes roamed from the ribbon closing the flowing top to her lace-clad breasts, and down to her matching knickers which had a sweet satin bow just below her belly button. “You look amazing.”

Molly smiled and Sherlock watched her eyes glance down to his hardening cock.

“Turn around for me,” Sherlock spoke gruffly. He watched her move slowly, revealing her knickers to be a thong, the top’s flowing material framing every part of her perfectly.

Before should could turn to face him, Sherlock grabbed Molly by the waist and pulled her to him, eliciting a happy squeal from the magnificent creature before him. His mouth latched on to her neck, his hands slid up her body to capture her lace covered breasts, and let his cock become trapped between his body and her soft, round arse.

Molly gasped and moaned as Sherlock’ hands and lips worked over her body, her hands grasped his thighs deliciously. The only things rushing through his head were expressions of gladness, happiness. Expressions of utter, glorious thrill.

Sherlock worked Molly until he knew she was almost painfully aroused, and then moved them both to the middle of Molly’s bed. Molly produced a condom from some unknown place and handed the package to Sherlock. She watched greedily as he rolled the condom over his cock, thrusting into his hand a few times until Molly pushed him to his back and straddled him. She pushed her knickers to the side and slowly sank onto him. Sherlock groaned loudly as his cock sank into her body and watched her deliriously as she adjusted to him. When she began to move, one hand grasped her hip while the other pulled at the ribbon of her top.

Sherlock thrust up into Molly as she worked above him, her breasts bounced deliciously while he watched her lose herself to her pleasure. Soon, Sherlock could concentrate on nothing apart from her slick heat surrounding him and her loud squeals filling the house.

Soon, Molly’s movements began to slow and Sherlock seized his opportunity. As her hips moved roundly against his groin, Sherlock let his hand trace lightly from its place on Molly’s hip and up, over her torso to cup the nape of her neck. He pulled her down to him and pushed her lips to his in a deep, breathless kiss. Their mouths worked together desperately as Sherlock’s hands pressed her body against his, his hands around her waist, her hips. Molly moaned into his mouth as Sherlock began thrusting furiously up, into her body until finally he felt her muscles clench around his cock. Her face went into the crook of his neck as her cunt fluttered around him, as she came undone around him. Sherlock lasted only a few thrusts longer before he growled her name, emptying himself in her sweet body, hands clutching desperately at her flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> In short, Sherlock definitely gets to see Molly's new things :)
> 
> Originally the very last paragraph didn't exist, I literally just wrote it. I realised I hadn't actually written a full -cough- love scene since the first chapter, so, there it is! Hopefully it works well with the rest of the story!
> 
> As always, I am on tumblr at elsiebubbles - though I'll admit I have been neglecting it a wee bit.
> 
> xx


End file.
